Snowed In
by Rainbowpoptartcat
Summary: A blizzard has locked Natsu and Lucy in a coffee shop with no way to contact their friends and family. As the night drags on, Natsu confronts Lucy about her sudden freak out over his apparent arranged marriage. Will the fear in Lucy's heart take over their relationship?


Snowed In

 **Hiya :D**

 **I originally posted this on Wattpad in a contest, but i lost *tear drop***

 **So I thought, why not post it here?**

 **This is a NaLu fic and I hope you enjoy (this takes place in America, USD-$) :3**

 **If you do, please tell me what you think by leaving a review :D**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here, Natsu?" Lucy sneered as she stood behind the counter.

Love and Lucky. The coffee shop had a sweet aroma to it when you walked in as the smell of coffee beans and freshly baked muffins filled the room. He will never forget that day when he first stepped inside the quaint building, where the "k" in the bright neon sign was out and darkened, leaving behind the phrase Love and Lucy. Ironically, there was a girl with blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes and a breathtaking smile working at the counter the exact same day.

 _She was a very attractive girl at first sight, her hair fell just past her shoulders as the collar of her white polo was folded down and the buttons buttoned, with a small, pink name tag above her left breast that spelled Lucy in white, bold letters. Her light brown khakis were pressed and ironed and slightly covered her black heels, but did not mask the click of her shoes as she walked._

 _It was pretty empty in the shop with her being the only person there. It seemed as her possible co-workers had left a little early, seeing the lack of business that night._

 _"Good evening, how may I help you?" Lucy said with a genuine smile._

 _"Hey, can I get a chocolate chip muffin?" Natsu asked._

 _"Sure, will that be all?" He nodded. "Alright, that'll be $1.35."_

 _Natsu handed her two one dollar bills. "Keep the change." He said._

 _Lucy stared at him hesitantly. "Are you sure?" She asked as she handed him a golden colored muffin with bits of chocolate baked into it._

 _He nodded again. "By the way, do you have any hot sauce?"_

 _The blonde blinked. "Um, I'm not sure, why?"_

 _"I was going to put some on my muffin."_

 _Lucy gaped at him. "You put hot sauce on muffins?"_

 _Natsu shrugged. "I put hot sauce on everything. I love spicy foods."_

 _With a confused look thrown his way, Lucy went into the back. After hearing some shuffling around and moving boxes, she came back with three packets of hot sauce in her hand._

 _Lucy handed them to him and watched as he drizzled the red liquid over the muffin and take a bite, giggling at the sigh of relief that escaped his lips._

 _"One question," She started. "Do you, by any chance, go to Fairy Tail High School?" She fiddled with her fingers as an uncharacteristic wave of nervousness flooded her mind._

 _"Yeah." Natsu answered, but blushed in embarrassment when some crumbs fell onto his shirt. "Sorry."_

 _"It's fine, I have a twin brother that does the same thing." She smiled. "Oh, here's your receipt." Lucy said after scribbling something down and handing it to him._

 _"Thanks. So, I'll see you at school?" Lucy nodded and he waved as he walked out the door. He looked down at the slip of paper with his order on it and grinned as he spotted ten numbers, followed by a note that said "Call me," with a smiley face._

The memory seemed so far away now, as the event took place three years ago in their freshman year. They were seniors now, a time where new stresses were added to their lives. College applications were being written and worries were being told as friends were afraid of being separated.

Nonetheless, Natsu smiled, but it instantly disappeared after he remembered his current situation.

His girlfriend, Lucy (whether she wanted to break up with him or not) and him were in a bit of a lover's quarrel as he told some devastating news. His father had arranged a marriage for him.

Before the shock settled in, Natsu's father, Igneel, stated that he had a meeting and hung up without giving his son the chance to react.  
Of course, he called back the next day and blatantly refused the engagement, but Igneel did not back down.

He yelled at his son and told him that he had no choice in the matter and that this was for the betterment of the company he owned. He hung up once again.

He told Lucy about his current situation. Tears fell from her eyes as he continued with his head bowed.

 _"You're not going to go through with it are you?" She asked._

 _"Hell if I will, but I don't know how to get out of this one." Natsu responded._

 _After a moment of silence, Lucy said softly, "Maybe this is for the best."_

 _Natsu's head immediately shot up as confusion was present on his face. "What do you mean?"_

 _"I'm saying that maybe you should go through with it. Maybe this is how to supposed to be."_

 _"I'm not throwing away three years of us being together. Luce, why are you acting like this?"_

 _She looked straight at his eyes. "Natsu, we need to break up."_

 _His anger spiked. "What the hell are you talking about? You're just gonna let one misunderstanding tear us apart?"_

 _"Better to do it now than later! After high school, who knows when we'll see each other again!" Lucy yelled, tears streaming down her slightly red cheeks._

 _Natsu shook his head._

 _"Why are you shaking your head at me?"_

 _Natsu stared at her. "You're just scared."_

 _"Excuse me?" Lucy shouted, jumping up from the couch they were sitting on. They were in Lucy's mansion. Natsu rushed over as soon as his father refused for him to reject the engagement._

 _Natsu stood up with her. "You're scared. You're scared about the possible long distance relationship we might have. You're scared about our future. You're scared about our relationship."_

 _"I am not!" She yelled._

 _"Then why the hell are you running away?" He yelled back._

 _A loud smack resonated throughout the room. Natsu's head was turned to the side as a red hand print slowly appeared on his cheek._

 _Lucy stood in front of him, her hands clenched into fists. She was breathing heavily, the only sound left in the room. "Get out." She said firmly, her head bowed._

 _"Lucy-"_

 _"I said get out!" She shouted, raising her head and pointing toward the door. Her eyes were turning red at the amount she was crying._

 _Natsu gulped as he looked at her, guilt eating his insides. He slowly nodded his head and walked out the door._

Natsu frowned as he stared at Lucy. Business was slow again today, most people staying home to hide from the snowstorm.

"Are you gonna order something or not?" Lucy snapped.

Her remark snapped out of his daze as he walked up to the counter. "We need to talk." He said firmly.

"No, we don't. Now what do you want?" Lucy said, avoiding his burning gaze.

He stared at her for a moment, and sighed. "The usual, please."

Lucy rang him up and gave him his muffin and hot sauce. "Have a nice day." Lucy said emotionlessly.

Natsu but his lip and walked away, but instead of leaving, he sat down at one of the empty tables. He was aware of the eyes watching his every move, but ignored it as he drizzled hot sauce over his muffin and took a bite of it.

The snow outside was whisked around the air by a strong wind, covering the streets with a warm blanket of pure white. The faint glow of street lights made the tiny crystals glow and sparkle in the moonlight. Although, you could not see the moon very well with slightly gray clouds covering the sky, blocking the full moon. Not even the stars were bright enough to be seen through the gray.

About an hour passed, Natsu playing on his phone, letting Lucy calm down before he confronted her when suddenly, the lights went out. Lucy let out a squeal of surprise as she jumped back and knocked over a few pans.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu asked cautiously as he slowly stood up from his chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her voiced wavered with fear.

"Do you have any flashlights?"

"Um, they should be in the back." She responded.

"Okay, stay where you are and I'll go get them." Natsu started maneuvering around the room looking for the door. When he found a knob, he opened it and felt the walls beside him. He found a large handle to a door with a few buttons above, which he assumed was one of the ovens.

"Third drawer to the left of the oven." Lucy called out to him.

Natsu felt three drawers next the oven and opened the third one. Relief washed over him as he felt two flashlights, he turned them both on and left the room, handing one to Lucy once he found her.

"What should we do?" She asked.

"Let's try the door first." He walked over, turned the and pulled but to no avail. The door wouldn't budge. "Shit." He mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"The damn door is frozen shut." He took out his phone. "And we have no service. The snow must've blew out the telephone lines. Looks like we'll be sitting here for a while."

He heard sniffling and turned around to see Lucy with tears in her eyes. He walked over and grabbed her empty hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Hey, it's alright, we'll be fine. Do you have any candles to keep us warm?"

She nodded in response, rubbing her eyes as his words processed in her mind. "They're on the counter, I'll get them." She turned around and shone the light as she walked over to the counter. She grabbed two candles and a lighter and walked back to Natsu, placing them on opposite sides of the table next to him. She used the lighter and lit them, and light slowly flickered throughout the room. It was faint, but at least they would be warm.

She sat down in one of the chairs and put her head in her hands. Natsu sat across from her, studying her somber expression and slouched posture. Lucy looked up and caught Natsu's eye. They looked at each other for a moment when she said, "Why are you staring at me?"

Natsu frowned. "What's wrong, Lucy?"

"I'm fine." She answered curtly.

"Bullshit. Don't bottle your feelings up, Lucy. You'll blow up. Trust me, I know."

Lucy sighed and the silence returned. It was eerily quiet as Natsu stared at Lucy and Lucy stared at the table. The candle light flickered a few times. A half an hour passed when she spoke. "It's all so tiring." Natsu was silent, letting her talk. "All this talk about my future with my dad, college applications, where _to_ apply for college. It's all so stressful.

"And then there's us." She finally looked up into his eyes. "When you told me about your arranged marriage, a part of me was worried. Worried that when you met this girl, you would fall head over heels for her and leave me with my heart in pieces."

"I would never do that to you Lucy."

"You don't know that!" She exclaimed. Lucy inhaled and exhaled, calming her nerves.

"I will find a way out of it, I just need you to trust me." Natsu said softly.

Lucy shook her head. "And what if there _is_ no way out? You'll be married and I'll be here wallowing in self-pity. Might as well break up now without having to deal with complications later."

Natsu shook his head, angry. He stood up and looked at her. "This isn't you, Lucy. My Lucy wouldn't give up over something so stupid. When you return with the real Lucy, let me know." He started walking to the back.

"Where are you going?"

He stopped midstep. "If I don't call down now, I'll say something I'll regret." He proceeded into the small storage/baking room and closed the door, leaving Lucy to her thoughts.

Tears silently slipped down her cheeks as she thought the conversation over. Was she being the unreasonable one? Why was it so hard to hold on to their relationship? Did Natsu even love her anymore?

She wrung her fingers together and sniffed. It was all just so hard, having to deal with everything. Lucy felt like she needed to give up, but was that going to solve her problems or only make them worse?

Forty-five minutes were spent by Lucy sitting at the table, staring blankly at the wall. She heard a door open and turned to see Natsu walk out and sit across from her again. His gaze set on her as he thought about what he as going to say.

He grabbed her hands and rubbed circles on the back of them, watching the movement. He finally looked up after a moment to see Lucy looking at him with dreadful eyes.

"Luce," he started, licking his lips in anticipation. Lucy watched the action with longing. How she wanted to kiss them so bad, and they seemed so inviting, but she controlled herself.

"Luce, I love you. And I'll love you no matter what happens or where we go. If we're a thousand miles apart or away from each other for good, I'll always love you." Lucy let out a breath of relief. "But it won't always be easy. Life isn't easy, and so aren't relationships. There will be bumps on the rode and bad experiences. I understand why you're scared."

Lucy didn't even try to deny it. He was right, she was terrified. Terrified of what the world had in store for them.

"And I'm scared too." Lucy was taken aback, surprised at his confession. "But we can't just throw it all away because of a little fear. I _won't_ throw it away. I love you too much. So we'll get through it together. We'll survive whatever life decides to throw at us. I'll always be by your side, but I need to know if you're willing to do the same with me."

Lucy sat there for a moment, gazing at Natsu and his pleading eyes. She could feel the weight on her shoulders, which could be lifted with one single word.

She sighed and smiled. "Yes."

Natsu lit up with happiness as he jumped up and pulled Lucy to a standing position, kissing her gently on the lips while placing his hands on her waist. She immediately responded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other's. "I love you too, and I'm not going to give up on us." Lucy whispered.

"Glad to hear it." Natsu whispered back.

They jumped when they heard a smash and the door to the shop flew open. Lucy squealed and Natsu brought her closer with his arm around her waist.

"Fire department!" A man yelled as he walked in. "The city's lights are out, so we're going around to see if there's anybody who's stuck in buildings." He gave them blankets to wrap themselves in and guided them outside.

Natsu spotted a limo and his eyes widened. "Dad?"

Igneel stepped out into the cold and grinned at his son. "I put a tracker in your phone, son. Since you weren't answering your phone, I new something was wrong. And I knew you hang out here a lot."

Natsu looked at Lucy and but his lip. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and mouthed "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, he wrapped his blanket around her shoulders and pecked her on the forehead. He marched up to his dad with confidence and looked him straight in the eye. "Dad, you cannot make me go through with this marriage. I refuse to marry someone who I don't love. If it means I can't take over the business, then fine. But I already found the one I want to marry."

He turned around and grabbed Lucy's arm, tugging her forward. She stumbled and blushed in embarrassment, but sighed in happiness when she felt Natsu lace their fingers together and squeeze.

"This girl is the one I love. I love her so much and I will do anything for her. You can't and won't take that away from me."

Igneel seemed unfazed, but in reality he was shocked by his son's confession and proclamation. At that point, he knew that Natsu was in love, and he fought to keep his smile down.

After a moment of silence, Igneel said, "Alright."

Lucy gasped and Natsu's eyes widened once more. "Really?" They said in unison.

Igneel nodded and grinned. "A blind man could see how much you care and love each other. But how did I not know about my son having a girlfriend?"

"You're always on business trips, I never got a chance to tell you." Natsu replied.

"I promise I'll be here more often." Igneel turned his attention to Lucy and held out his hand. "What's your name, miss?"

She smiled and shook his hand firmly. "Lucy Heartfilia."

Igneel raised an eyebrow. "Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia?" She nodded. "Wow, how did you get such a pretty girl Natsu? I'm shocked." Natsu glared at his father. "Plus, if you two get married, it'll be an even better deal than marrying the other heir."

Natsu blinked. "Really?"

"Absolutely. Our companies compliment each other so well, that we'll be able to make a fortune."

"And we'll be happy." Lucy said with a hopeful voice. Natsu kissed the side of her head.

"As long as we have each other." He said.


End file.
